charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Marks
Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks is a British Whitelighter-Witch from the Marks line of witches, a self-described "noble and very powerful witch family". The Marks family worked closely with Melinda Warren during the Salem Witch trials. According to his family's scroll, Simon sought out oracles and soothsayers to help him find his destiny and place in the world. This led him to Halliwell Manor in San Francisco to the foot of Paige Matthews. History Simon arrived at the manor convinced that he and Paige were meant to wed. According to him, this was claimed by forty oracles and soothsayers, and some wizards. Also, thinking that if they were to wed, their offspring would be very powerful. Paige refused, telling him she already had a boyfriend. Simon then tried everything to convince her to leave "Harry", as he thought that a mortal wouldn't fully understand magic. Simon tracked down Henry at his work and tried to convince him that he was a liability to Paige, since her fear of him getting hurt by a magical attack would make it impossible for her to be truly honest with him. When Henry told Simon that he was Paige's boyfriend and he wasn't going to back down, Simon challenged him to a duel. However, Simon unfairly used magic in the duel. After the duel, Henry tells Simon that he truly loves Paige and notices the little parts of her personality that Simon wouldn't, since he is only concerned about being the "Ultimate Power Couple". When Simon began to protest, Henry punched him and Paige later orbed Simon away. Appendices :(Marks Scroll) 'The Marks of Great Britain' :Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks :Born: 1976 :Where: Sussex, England :Education: Studied magic at Newcastle College of the Magical Arts :Degrees in Alchemy, Evocation, Alteration, Divination, and Etiquette, :Honors in Conjurations and Incantations. :Brief History: First born male of Avery and Alicia Marks, three brothers; :Jeremy, Morgan, and Forrester. Named in honor of Thaddeus Sutton Marks, who, :with the help of women of Halliwell family established shelter and protection for :witches during Salem Witch trials. Well educated and well versed in the magical :and fighting arts, Simon has eternally sought out oracles and soothsayers in :search of his destiny. :Lineage: :Father: Avery Cuthbert Marks :Mother: 'Alicia Ellen Northey :'Grandfather: Robert Amrose Marks :Grandmother: 'Anne Whipple :'Great Grandfather: Edward Bartholomew Marks :Great Grandmother: Margery Newcomb Powers and Abilities ]] ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport a being from one place to another with the use of orbs. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materalize objects at will. Simon used this power to conjure up roses for Paige and a white glove. *'Sensing:' The ability to magically locate charges and other beings. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. Gallery 8x15P2.png Bscap0104.jpg 8x15P6.png 8x15P22.png 8x15P28.png 8x15P32.png Notes and Trivia * Phoebe referred to him as "the Brit". * Simon's orbing abilities had a more watery effect than usual, presumably due to him being a Hybrid. * While it was previously believed that Paige was the first Whitelighter-Witch, Simon was revealed to be a year older than her. Since a relationship between a witch and a Whitelighter was still forbidden by the Elders, the details around his birth are unclear. **Since his father went by the name Marks, his mother was most likely the Whitelighter. * According to the family scroll, Simon is the oldest of his siblings. Appearances Simon Marks appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Marks, Simon Marks, Simon